DESCRIPTION: This application seeks support for an academic award which will support the expansion of the curriculum in environmental and occupational medicine (EOM) at both the College of Human Medicine and the College of Osteopathic Medicine at Michigan State University (MSU). During his seven years at MSU, Dr. Rosenman has made significant additions to the curriculum. The proposal would enable a major expansion, especially in the clinical training block. MSU graduates 100 allopathic and 125 osteopathic physicians each year, a very high percentage of whom enter primary care, and a substantial number of whom stay in Michigan. The proposal includes a curriculum planning phase, to specify curriculum elements for both schools across all four years. It is clear from the application that substantial work has been done already on this planning with a number of elements already specified to be developed and added to existing blocks and rotations. The candidate proposes to expand the EOM content in the initial preclinical curriculum Block 1 by inserting materials into existing courses and improving the teaching of EOM history taking. The new curriculum would include workplace visits as part of a problem based learning (PBL) experience. Dr. Rosenman also plans to assess the value of using video visits to workplaces as an alternative (or supplement) to actual student visits. To carry the curriculum into the clinical years the schools will be adding to clinical training at the six campuses around the state. Each campus has committed itself to the effort and designated faculty to work with Dr. Rosenman. Support is requested to build this network of teachers through the state. In addition, the plan includes increases in EOM content in the primary care residencies. This would include training residents in audiometry and spirometry, training on how to evaluate impairment as well as building diagnostic and management skills. The proposed plan also includes research opportunities with Dr. Rosenman and his group, Dr. Swanson, and a wide range of other faculty. There will also be opportunities for residents to participate in ongoing public health activities. The planned curriculum includes the interesting idea of tackling anxieties about medical-legal entanglements head on by specific training in how to respond appropriately to requests for information and testimony. The opportunity for residents to be part of inspection visits by regulatory agencies and the link to SENSOR activities are also proposed.